Wolf Love
by kingcaruso
Summary: A twist on the lighthearted nature of the film.  Rated M for violence, language and sexual content.  Please review my story and tell me what you think!


**Wolf Love  
**

Scott Howard combed his long, yellowed talons through his bushy auburn mane. "It was going to be a _howlingly_ good time," he thought to himself. Scott smiled at his own pun. It seemed as if his sense of humor had sharpened since that fateful day that the werewolf curse had gripped his soul and his life and the lives of those around him. He had become funnier. He was more athletic. He was the star of the high school. And now? Well now he had a date…

Scott looked down at his watch and frowned with his fangs out. "Where was my date?" He wondered. He had gotten so many pussies since first becoming a wolf form. Boof was a thing of the past. Sure, she had been good for a screw (or three) but Scott Howard was big time. Those girls were small time. Rather than date the most popular in the school, he knew that it was time for a change. A new girl had moved into town. She was lonely and had a bushy unibrow of curly brown hair. Other boys certainly mocked her. Scott knew how ridicule could feel. He wanted to date this girl _himself._ The girl's name was Shirley Cloud. "SURELY, she won't show up late…" he smiled to himself. There he went again. Those good jokes seemed to come out of nowhere. He thanked his lord for giving him the wolf powers. Just then, he heard timid steps on the front steps. Shirley was there at the door. He gulped.

"Um, er, um, uhhhhh, hi!" she whelped, blushing a whole lot.

"Hey, it's no big deal. We're all late some times. Don't be late with some other things…" He winked at this point, only to receive a blank stare. He didn't know if she understood his subtle joke about periods and pregnancy. He decided to play it cool. He changed back to a Human.

----A Few Hours Later------

Scott "Wolfman" Howard was two seconds away from fucking this great, shy girl. "I can't believe this great fortune I've got." He muttered quietly. "I'm just a friggin kid, and I'm nailin em all!" Shirley raised her eyebrow. "Shhhh." He said to her, pretty forcefully. He didn't want this one to ruin the time. He really couldn't believe how he had gotten to this point. It was go time. There was going to be a fuck—in the back of his dad's expensive car! He thought back to what had happened that night.

----Flashback--------

The date had started out pretty boring. The girl talked about ordinary girl talk. Scott knew that this kind of shit would happen. But when you're aiming to be the wolf MAN, and not just the wolf, this is the kind of thing that you gotta live with. Scott Howard pretended to care. He changed into a wolf so he could loosen up and be more natural and smart. They talked about Mr. Lexis (The science teacher) and Mr. Sports (The gym coach) and Ms. Gohkart (The Spanish teacher). This seemed to put the girl at ease. He knew that it was only a matter of time before she would whip out her naked pussy. He hoped that time would come sooner than later, so he went to the liquor store while in wolf form and bought a cold six pack of Heineken "Fangs a lot…" he snarled, flipping a few half dollars onto the smudged counter. He had underpaid. But hey, who was gonna get pissed at the wolf with the most, right? He smiled again. This night was really kicking ass so far. He went back into the car. That's when the magic slowly started to happen.

He opened up two cans of beer and gave one to Shirl. He did the trick where you turn your head to the side and pretend to eat/drink something, but really he poured it down the side of his arm. There was no way he was going to get drunk. He HATED alcohol. Shirley drank for real. She got drunk soon and then the fucking began. They got nude and he changed back into a person because she preferred to be with a human for her first time, for she was a virgin.

---Present Time---

"_Her cunt looked like a golden raisin." _Those were the words that kept swimming around his head. The girl was a virgin, but she could really have good sex! Scott Howard knew good sex, because he had so much of it. Soon, he was getting into it and he wanted to cum in her. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He leaned back with intense fear in his crisp, blue eyes. Shirley was no longer a human. He was looking into the eyes of a person-sized wolf, only silver in colour. Shirley was a wolf. "Whoa! Down girl, I'm a wolf too, but I thought this screw was to be a _Human_ arrangement, not that of beasts!" he whimpered. "It was," she snarled. "But guess what. I lied. Also, I lied about something else."

"What?" he asked, convinced that he, Scott Howard, was seeing his final nightmare. "That your name is not actually Shirley?"

"No." she whispered, her long fangs all the way out of her mouth. "I'm not a virgin."

She bit Scott's neck and drank his salty, warm blood. "Delicious," she thought. "His arrogance only sweetens the taste of his life essence." Smiling, she thought of Scott's success as a basketball player and his skill at riding on top of his buddy's van. All of that was gone now. Shirley consumed Scott's flesh and drove away in his dad's nice car, sticking her head out the window and howling.

The end.


End file.
